Rasy rdzenne w Azeroth
Na Azeroth istnieje wiele ras, jednak dużą liczbę stanowią te rdzenne (ang. Native to Azeroth). Są to rasy, jakie istniały przed Tytanami lub Czarnym Imperium i które wyewoluowały na tej planecie. Jedne nie zmieniły się jakoś szczególnie od swoich początków, inne natomiast doznały transformacji w inne stworzenia. Rasy te stanowią obecnie najliczniejszą populację, wyprzedzając liczebnością rasy tytaniczne, choć ciężko to stwierdzić ponieważ równie dobrze najliczniejsze mogą być rasy stworzone przez Przedwiecznych Bogów. Podobnie jak wiele innych ras tak i one są bardzo często skonfliktowane wewnątrz siebie i podzielone na masę rozmaitych frakcji. Charakterystyka Azeroth od tysiącleci zamieszkane było przez rozmaite formy życia. Z badań Ligi Odkrywców i Relikwiarza wynika, że pierwsze z ras jakie się pojawiły to rasy Shath'Yar, natomiast w przypadku ras nie działających jako abominacje groźne dla wszystkiego co nie jest posłuszne woli Mrocznych, lecz działające jako niezależne istoto zaczęły się rodzić wraz z przybyciem Panteonu Tytanów. Wtedy to, obok tytanicznych konstrukcji powstały pierwsze organiczne rasy zbudowane z ciała i krwi, jak na przykład smoki, które zostały wyznaczone przez Tytanów do pilnowania porządku i równowagi na planecie. Wedle zapisków pierwszą z ras, która stworzyła własne imperium to trolle, jakie narodziły się w górach Zandalar i utworzyły pierwszą cywilizację zwaną Imperium Zul. Gatunek ten, jako pierwszy z inteligentnych, wszczął wojnę z państwem Azj'Aqir, rzucając wobec tego aqirów na kolana. Przez następne lata rasy Azerothu żyły u boku wielu innych gatunków, między innymi zmienionych przez brak głosu swoich panów ras Przedwiecznych oraz Tytanitów, których zadaniem było pilnowanie porządku na planecie. W pewnym momencie jeden z odłamów trolli - Mroczne Trolle - osiedlił się przy Studni Wieczności. Magia doprowadziła do wielu mutacji, w efekcie czego powstały pierwsze z elfów - Kaldorei, Dzieci Gwiazd. Potrafiący posługiwać się potężną magią tajemną zniszczyli Bliźniacze Imperia Amanich i Gurubaszich, a następnie objęły we władanie cały kontynent. Przez następne lata, w tym także po Rozbiciu Świata wynikłego z potwornej Wojny Starożytnych, rasy rdzenne żyły obok Tytanitów. Porządek ten pozostał nienaruszony przez następne tysiąclecia i trwa do dzisiaj. Niejednokrotnie rdzenni stają ramię w ramię z obcymi oraz Tytanitami, a nawet i innymi rasami, by powstrzymać jakieś zagrożenie mogące unicestwić ich ojczyznę. Lista ras Smoki thumb|270px|Jeden ze smoków.Smoki są jedną z najstarszych ras na planecie, jednak nigdy nie wykształciły swojej własnej cywilizacji. Zamiast tego opiekowały się planetą, będąc pobłogosławionymi przez Tytanów Smoczymi Aspektami. Wszystkie z nich wywodzą się od Galakronda, potężnego proto-smoka, przedstawicieli zwierzęcych i potężnych latających gadów, ucywilizowanych później przez przybycie Tytanów. Z czasem proto-smoki wyewoluowały w smoki, a te zostały pobłogosławione przez Tytanów, stając się Aspektami, które razem pokonały Galakronda i strzegły Azeroth przez następne tysiąclecia. Na czele wszystkich z nich stanęła przywódczyni Czerwonego Stada, Alexstraza. Każdy ze smoków ma dwie formy: humanoidalną oraz podstawową. W formie podstawowej osiągają rozmiar stodoły, podczas gdy w formie humanoidalnej przypominają elfy, ludzi lub jeszcze jakieś inne postacie. Zamieszkując w gniazdach zawsze zajmowali się tym, co zlecili im ich opiekuni. Czerwone zajmują się życiem, brązowe czasem, zielone Szmaragdowym Snem, a niebieskie - magią. Jedno ze stad jednakże oszalało, a mianowicie - czarne. Neltharion, jaki miał opiekować się ziemią, pod wpływem szeptów Starych Bóstw oszalał, jednak w porę został powstrzymany. Pokonany smok, wzmocniony płytami oraz pełen gniewu i nienawiści do wszystkiego co żywe przywdział miano Śmiercioskrzydłego. W czasie Drugiej Wojny manipulował wydarzeniami by uwięzić królową Alexstrazę, a potem ją uwolnić. Wkrótce został pokonany i znów uwięziony w okolicach Malstromu. Jednak wyrwał się z więzienia kilkanaście lat później, a to oznaczało początek Kataklizmu, jaki wstrząsnął całą planetą. Na szczęście połączone siły Przymierza, Dalaranu, Hordy i Smoczych Aspektów zdołały w porę powstrzymać Śmiercioskrzydłego przed zniszczeniem życia w Azeroth. Smoki zapłaciły za to niestety wysoką cenę - straciły możliwość rozmnażania się, a także nieśmiertelność, zdaniem Smoczych Aspektów jednak była tego warta. Trolle thumb|228px|Vol'jin, przedstawiciel trolli.Trolle, będąc najstarszą rasą na planecie Azeroth, a przynajmniej najstarszą spośród wszystkich znanych do tej pory jakie kiedykolwiek stworzyły swoją własną cywilizację, są mieszkańcami tej planety od wielu dziesiątek tysiącleci. Nie wiadomo czy wywodzą się od ras tytanicznych czy też nie. Trolle od wieków były skonfliktowane z Aqirami oraz ich własnymi kuzynami, jakimi są elfy. Tysiące lat przed Wojną Starożytnych stworzyli Imperium Zandalaru, z którego później narodziły się tak zwane Bliźniacze Imperia - Amani na północnym wschodzie i Gurubashi na południowym wschodzie, założone przez zandalarskich emigrantów. Jakiś czas później jedna z ras - Mroczne Trolle - oddzieliła się od reszty i osiedliła przy Studni Wieczności, darze Tytanów dla mieszkańców tego świata. Trolle uwikłały się wówczas w wojnę z aqirami, insektoidalną rasą z której powstali silithidzi i nerubianie słuzącą Starym Bogom. Sługi Przedwiecznych jednak zostały przez nich pokonane i tym samym Amani i Gurubashi stały się potęgą na Starym Kalimdorze. Jednocześnie obok nich istniało Imperium Zandalaru, funkcjonując jako prawdopodobnie neutralna wobec nich frakcja. Dane odnośnie stosunków Amani-Zandalar oraz Gurubashi-Zandalar każą jednak przypuszczać coś zupełnie innego. W pewnym momencie Zandalar został zaatakowany przez Nocne Elfy, potomków Mrocznych Trolli. Jego potęga szybko legła w gruzach, a resztki rozpierzchły się zakładając własne imperia. Trolle znienawidziły elfów i ciągle je atakowały, uważając za wynaturzenie swojej rasy, do tego stopnia że w pewnym momencie zatarły jakiekolwiek świadectwa o pokrewieństwie tych dwóch ras, co wcześniej lub później zrobili również Kaldorei. Mimo tego że ich imperia upadły Zandalar, Gurubashi i Amani zdołały przetrwać oraz stawiać opór przez kolejny czas. Jednak voodoo trolli nie miało szans w starciu z potężną magią tajemną Dzieci Gwiazd, a włócznicy okazali się słabsi od strażników i komandosów elfów. Wszystko się zmieniło wraz z Azsharą. Trolle wykorzystały wojnę domową w Imperium Kaldorei by zyskać sobie choć trochę utraconej potęgi, wątpliwe jednak czy wsparły wysiłki Ruchu Oporu Kaldorei. Prawdopodobnie jednak walczyli przeciwko Płonącemu Legionowi podczas Wojny Starożytnych, jednak nie z a przeciwko Nocnym Elfom. Jednak wkrótce nastąpił incydent jaki zakończył Wojnę Starożytnych - Rozbicie Świata. Studnia Wieczności eksplodowała, dzieląc Stary Kalimdor na kilka wysp wokół wielkiego wiru po niej znanym jako Malstrom a także na cztery kontynenty świata - Northrend, Wschodnie Królestwa, Pandarię i Kalimdor. Trolle rozdzieliły się na kilka. Piaskowe Trolle osiadły na pustyniach na południu. Pozostałości Mrocznych Trolli usadowiły się w lasach Jesionowej Kniei. Lodowe Trolle osiadły w Northrendzie, ale też i środkowym subkontynencie Wschodnich Królestw znanych jako Khaz Modan. Trolle Zandalariańskie pozostały w swojej ojczyźnie, wiedząc jednak o nowych lądach. Leśne Trolle zadomowiły się na wschodzie Lordaeronu, a Dżunglowe osiadły na kilku wyspach tropikalnych oraz w Dolinie Cierniodławiu. Podczas gdy Leśne wskrzesiły potęgę Amani na południu Wschodnich Królestw trolle w Azeroth miały liczne kłopoty z wskrzeszeniem swej potęgi. Ostatecznie obie z nich spotkał koniec. Gurubashi upadli przez wojnę domową, zaś Amani upadło w wyniku Wojen Trolli, toczonej z Wysokimi Elfami - potomkami Wysoko Urodzonych Kaldorei - oraz ludźmi, potomkami wrykulów. Przez ponad tysiąc lat trolle żyły w ciągłej walce. Poniżone, wygnane, zmuszone do walki o przetrwanie. Ich przedstawiciele starli się wielokrotnie z elfami z Quel'Thalas, krasnoludami Miedziobrodych i Dzikich Młotów oraz ludzkimi Siedmioma Królestwami. Kiedy pojawiła się Orcza Horda jeden z trolli - Zul'jin - dostrzegł szansę na zemstę za Wojny Trolli na Quel'Thalas i Siedmiu Królestwach, przyłączając Leśne Trolle do Hordy. W pewnym momencie jednak Horda przegrała, a to oznaczało że trolle zawiodły się na orkach. Przez następne 15 lat żyli walcząc z Przymierzem Lordaeronu, kryjąc się po lasach. W pewnym momencie jednak jedno z plemion trolli dżunglowych, więzione przez Zar'jirę, zostało uwolnione przez Thralla, orkowego wodza jaki stworzył nową wersję Orczej Hordy, opartej o szamanizm. Syn Sen'jina - Vol'jin - poprzysiągł że dzięki uratowaniu jego grupy przez zielonoskórego jego plemię będzie służyć Thrallowi, stając się częścią Hordy. Kiedy ta wzięła udział w Trzeciej Wojnie i zmuszona była do aliansu z Przymierzem trolle z plemienia Mrocznej Włóczni pomogły Hordzie walczyć przeciwko demonom oraz nieumarłym. W bitwie o Górze Hyjal stanęli u boku ludzi, krasnoludów, taurenów, a nawet znienawidzonych Kaldorei oraz ocalałych dzięki ludziom Quel'dorei. Kiedy bitwa zakończyła się sukcesem trolle osiadły na Wyspach Echa, po czym weszły w skład Nowej Hordy. Vol'jin został przywódcą trolli w Hordzie. Żyli obok taurenów, orków, a potem i Opuszczonych, budując potęgę na Wyspach Echa, gdzie znalazły się wszystkie z tych plemion, jakie przysięgły wierność Vol'jinowi. W pewnym momencie zostały wyparte z archipelagu, jednak krótko przed Kataklizmem odzyskały go z pomocą Thralla i orków z Durotaru. W czasach rządów Garrosha wiele wycierpiały, dlatego ich wódz apelował o uspokojenie nastrojów. Zmieniło się to wraz z upadkiem Theramore. Thrall poczuwał się odpowiedzialny za śmierć tysięcy niewinnych ludzi, ale również za to, że Jaina Proudmoore z oratorki pokoju stała się żądną wojny mścicielką. Vol'jin spotkał się z nim i opowiedział, że nie podlega już rozkazom syna Grommasha, co oznaczało bunt. Troll wobec tego ogłosił otwarty bunt wobec Prawdziwej Hordy tworząc Rebelię Mrocznej Włóczni. Wieść o tym dotarła do Variana, jaki zgodził się na rozejm. Wkrótce bunt się poszerzył - do rewolty stanęli orkowie jacy byli przeciwni wykorzystaniu bomby many na ludzkim mieście w Kalimdorze, oszukane przez Kor'kron gobliny, wiele niezrzeszonych w Hordzie plemion trolli, królestwa Opuszczonych i Quel'Thalas oraz Zjednoczone Plemion Taurenów. Kiedy oblężenie Orgrimmaru zakończyło się sukcesem sprzymierzeńców Vol'jin ogłoszony został nowym Wodzem Wojennym. Sam jednak zginął w trakcie trzeciej inwazji Legionu w 32 ADP, mianując Sylvanas na swoje stanowisko w chwili śmierci. Wraz z jego śmiercią trolle są rozbite z powodu braku przywódcy. Istnieje jednak nadzieja, gdyż niedawno księżniczka Talanji zgodziła się przyłączyć Zandalar do Hordy, a po śmierci króla Rastakana została nowym przywódcą Imperium Zandalaru. Oprócz niej jest również wciąż pozostający w Północnej Grani Rokhan, jednak nie jest on oficjalnie przywódcą trolli. Elfy thumb|193px|Tyrande Whisperwind, przedstawicielka Kaldorei, najstarszego elfickiego rodzaju w Azeroth.Elfy to jedna z najstarszych ras istniejących na terenie Azeroth. Jej przedstawiciele są jednocześnie reprezentantami jednych z najwyższych humanoidów jakich widział świat - średnio osiągają 2 metry wysokości. Mężczyźni mogą mieć nawet 220 cm, zaś kobiety mają średnio trochę mniej - w granicach 190-200 cm. Rasa ta nie jest w przeciwieństwie do krasnoludów zaawansowana technologicznie, ale to nie oznacza że są gorsi. Przeciwnie, rasa elfów jest najlepiej rozwiniętą magicznie rasą na Azeroth. Ich przedstawiciele to potężni czarodzieje i druidzi, co niektórzy nawet mogą być czarnoksiężnikami, jednymi z najpotężniejszych. Elficcy mężczyźni uchodzą za odważnych i potężnych, zaś kobiety - jako piękne i potężne czarodziejki, kapłanki lub druidki. Historia powstania elfów przez długi czas była dla wielu zagadką. Dopóki nie doszło do odkrycia w Uldum początków ich rasy. Okazało się, że elfy narodziły się od Mrocznych Trolli. Te, żyjące nieopodal Studni Wieczności przeszły w mutację i wyewoluowały w Nocne Elfy. Zbudowały one wielkie imperium jakie ogarnęło 3/4 Starego Kalimdoru. U szczytu swej potęgi jednak piękna królowa Azshara stworzyła kastę zwaną Wysoko Urodzonymi i zaczęła rozpowszechniać magię tajemną na całe państwo. W pewnym momencie to zwróciło uwagę Sargerasa, a władczyni elfów zgodziła się na sprowadzenie go do Azeroth, poprzedzając to jednak zjawieniem się demonów. W efekcie tego powstał Ruch Oporu Kaldorei jaki powstrzymał Legion i rojalistów, doprowadzając jednak do Rozbicia Świata podczas którego zginęło wiele elfów. W rezultacie magia została zakazana, a Kaldorei postanowili wykorzystać druidyzm jako magię. Wiele z nich się z tym nie pogodziło. Część Wysoko Urodzonych udała się do Feralas, podczas gdy większość udała się za Dath'Remarem Słońcobieżcą na wschód, za wielkie wody. Tam założyli Królestwo Quel'Thalas i Studnię Słońca, stając się Wysokimi Elfami, z biegiem czasu zapominając o swym dziedzictwie. Były długowieczne, lecz nie jak Nocne Elfy nieśmiertelne. Tam uwikłały się w Wojny Trolli, a żeby ją wygrać musiały zawiązać sojusz z tamtejszymi ludźmi. Wojny te ostatecznie wygrali, a Quel'Thalas przez tysiąc lat żyło w zgodzie z ludzkimi Siedmioma Królestwami. Nie brali udziału w Pierwszej Wojnie, w Drugiej natomiast stanęli po stronie Starego Przymierza, czyli Sojuszu Lordaeron, oferując im swoich łuczników i technologie łucznictwa oraz obróbki drewna. Orkowie wówczas dotarli do Caer Darrow, dzięki pomocy trolli, a potem użyli energii ich świętego kamienia runicznego do powołania pierwszych Rycerzy Śmierci i ogrzych magów. W trakcie Trzeciej Wojny Wysokie Elfy nie należały, lecz wspierały Przymierze. Gdy nieumarli zaatakowali Quel'Thalas by wskrzesić przy pomocy energii Studni Słońca Kel'Thuzada jako lisza ich populacja została wybita przez Plagę prowadzoną przez Arthasa Menethila w 90 procentach. Ocalały jedynie nieliczne oddziały na Ostępach, w Khaz Modan oraz w Dalaranie i zdziesiątkowanym Lordaeronie. Uchodźców przyjęło Przymierze w postaci ludzkich Kul Tiras, Burzogrodu i Wichrogrodu. Druga część była wówczas z ekspedycją Jainy Proudmoore do Nowego Kalimdoru, gdzie spotkali nowe rasy jakie wstąpiły do Orczej Hordy jak Taurenów i Trolle Mrocznej Włóczni, ale również spotkały Nocne Elfy. Początkowo walczyli z nimi, jednak potem stali u boku najpierw Hordy, potem zaś Kaldorei w bitwie pod Górą Hyjal. Po Trzeciej Wojnie zapanował nowy porządek. Przez stratę Nordrassilu Nocne Elfy osiedliły się na Mrocznym Wybrzeżu, gdzie założyły Teldrassil. Tam powstał Darnassus, ich nowa stolica. W pewnym momencie wstąpili do Nowego Przymierza z siedzibą w Wichrogrodzie. Pozostałości Wysokich Elfów i Lordaeronie wróciły do Quel'Thalas i przegnały nieumarłych, zakładając królestwo na nowo, tym razem jednak jako Krwawe Elfy. Czując się zdradzone przez Przymierze wstąpiły do Nowej Hordy. Niedobitki Wysokich Elfów dołączyły do Przymierza, tak jak i elfy z Darnassusa. W trakcie Kataklizmu do społeczeństwa Nocnych Elfów powrócili Quel'Dorei za zgodą przywódczyni Państwa Kaldorei, Wysokiej Kapłanki Tyrande Whisperwind. Po pewnym czasie jednak, w trakcie trzeciej inwazji Legionu, natrafiono na kolejne z elfów. Elfy Pustki sprzymierzyły się z Przymierzem, podczas gdy Nocno Urodzeni - z Hordą. Nagi thumb|208px|Lady Vashj, jedna z Nag.Mroczne i związane z morzem Nagi nie są rasą istniejącą na tym świecie od jej początków czy też powstałą naturalnie. Są dziełem paktu Starego Bóstwa - N'Zotha - z królową Quel'Dorei, Azsharą, aby ten uratował jej poddanych, w zamian za co będzie jego królową, a ocaleni - jego wyznawcami. Bóg się zgodził, w efekcie czego przemienił Aszarę i jej poddanych wedle własnego upodobania: w wodne, wężowate stworzenia pokryte łuskami zamiast skóry. Często ich przedstawiciele mają węże w formie "włosów" oraz kilka dodatkowych par rąk. Azshara zaś stała się znacznie większa, ma cztery ogony przez co przypomina połączenie elfki i nagi z ośmiornicą. Mężczyźni zmienili się w myrmidony, czyli umięśnione stwory z pyskiem niczym u krokodyla, przez co zniknęło wszelkie podobnieństwo do elfów, natomiast u kobiet można zauważyć nieznaczną zmianę twarzy. Swoją stolicę mają pod wielkim, wiecznie wzburzonym Malstromem, ruinami Studni Wieczności. Przez dziesiątki tysięcy lat nie opusczały zimnych głębin i żyły w Nazjatarze, z biegiem czasu jednak doszło do zwrotu. Illidan Burzogniewny, wygnany za swoje występki z terenów Nocnych Elfów, wiedział że Wysoko Urodzeni mogli przetrwać. Stanął więc na części lądu nieopodal wiru i wezwał magicznym głosem do siebie nagi. Przybyły myrmidony i syreny, podstawowe wojska Cesarstwa Nazjataru. Dowództwo nad nią objęła Lady Vash, która wiernie służyła Illidanowi i jego krucjacie przeciwko Tronowi Mrozu. Kiedy jednak przegrał ona i jej wierni pobratymcy uciekli za nim do Pustkowi, gdzie tam założyli swoją siedzibę. Reszta, która nie poszła za Vash, pozostała w Nazjatarze, oczekując rozkazów królowej. W końcu go wydała - zaatakować wybrzeża Kalimdoru. Siły nag zajęły tereny w północno-wschodniej części kontynentu, wyruszyły też zaatakować inne lądy, jak na przykład Wschodnie Królestwa. Zniewoliły wiele plemion Murloków oraz kilka z wielkich żółwi, jakie służyły im za okręty. Trudno jednoznacznie podać liczbę Nag, jakie istnieją, przypuszcza się, że ich liczba nie przekracza miliona, jednak po ostatnim badaniach okazuje się, że wszystko niestety jest możliwe. Murloki thumb|256px|Murloki atakują Zachodni Brzeg we Wschodnich Królestwach.Murloki to mieszkańcy Azeroth, którzy rozmiarem przypominają gnomy, jednakże są od nich lepiej przystosowane, bo mogą żyć na lądzie oraz pod wodą. Są agresywne oraz żądne podbicia wybrzeży mórz i oceanów, ale także jezior i wód, przez co stanowią sporą przeszkodę dla żeglarzy, rybaków oraz wodników. Na szczęście rasa ta jest również prywitywna. Nie potrafi biegle władać językami oraz posługuje się prymitywnym rodzajem oręża. Zwykle są to przedmioty z drewna i kamienia, jednak ważniejsi herszci i ich wojownicy mogą mieć przy sobie miecze, choć bardzo często zardzewiałe ze względu na długie przebywanie pod wodą. Istoty te posiadają niebieską, pomarańczową, czerwoną, zieloną lub nawet fioletową skórę, a największe z osobników potrafią osiągać wzrost człowieka, prawdopodobnie ze względu na lata walk oraz możliwość rzucania zaklęć. Także każdy murlok na plecach posiada kostny grzebień, nie ma żadnego owłosienia na sobie oraz potężne zęby do rozrywania każdego mięsa. Między palcami mają płetwy, a oczy mają jak u ryb, podobnie wygląda głowa. Chociaż mają nos to jednak wyraźnie posiadają również skrzela. Od kiedy tylko Azeroth pamięta murloki terroryzowały wszelkie wybrzeża, zakładając tam swoje wioski, dzieląc się na plemiona oraz walcząc z każdym, kto ośmielił się naruszyć ich granice. Nie wiadomo skąd pochodzą. Wiele wskazuje na to, że pamiętają czasy Imperium Zul, a może i Azj'Aqir. Zgodnie z tym co mówią badania do Wschodnich Królestw dotarły niedawno, natomiast na pozostałe kontynenty jak Northeron czy Kalimdor, a także na inne archipelagi, dotarli niezwykle dawno, być może nawet są to plemiona pamiętające czasy Starego Kalimdoru. Na ich czele stoją wodzowie, którym pomagają herszci. Murloki potrafią okiełznać większość stworzeń morskich, takich jak kraby czy ryby i zmusić do swojej służby. Chociaż murloki są małe i prymitywne, nadrabiają to atakując grupami oraz otaczając przeciwnika. Większość z nich łatwo pokonać, co najwyżej są dla nich denerwujący i z tego powodu najczęściej robią to w trakcie przerw poszukiwacze przygód lub lokalna straż. Większe grupy jednak mogą tworzyć klany, a jeden taki potrafi napsuć krwi nawet całym miastom, jeśli nie królestwom. W takich wypadkach wysyła się kogo tylko można by zneutralizować zagrożenie. Co więcej część z nich stała się sługami Azshary, a zatem należą do Nazjataru, robiąc w charakterze robotników, treserów czy nawet żołnierzy, jednak Ci nie są wolnym ludem, lecz zostali zniewoleni przez nagi. Virmeni thumb|254px|Raggis, jeden z virmenów.n n Centaury thumb|264px|Chan Hratha, wódz centaurów z klanu Maraudine.Koczownicza rasa centaurów to dumny lud wojowników, jacy kierowani są przez Chanów. Rasa ta przypomina konie z tułowiem humanoidalnym. Klany centaurów od dziesiątek tysięcy lat przemierzały Kalimdor. Po jego rozbiciu na wiele pozostałych kontynentów pozostali na zachodzie Nowego Kalimdoru, gdzie egzystowali przed Rozbiciem Świata. Lud ten żył na rozległych stepach środkowej części kontynentu, polując na rozmaitą zwierzynę. W czasach przed Trzecią Wojną walczyli z taurenami oraz Kolcozwierzami. Kiedy Orcza Horda ewakuowała się z Lordaeronu wówczas nawiązali walkę z orkami oraz trollami dżunglowymi, jakie z nimi przybyły. Zielonoskórzy pod wodzą Go'ela szybko odnaleźli wspólny język z taurenami i pomogli im walczyć z centaurami. Agresywne plemiona szybko zostały odparte dzięki siłom tych trzech ras, wskutek czego musiały się udać na zachód, ku Mrocznym Pustkowiom. Żyją tam oraz na Ugorach, jak również na obszarze Bagna Pyłowego, Gór Kamiennego Szponu i Tysiąca Igieł. Wedle starożytnych przekazów, później potwierdzonych badaniami tytanicznych kompleksów jak Uldum czy Ulduar, centaury są dziećmi Cenariusa, lecz nie jak Strażnicy Zagajników czy Driady prawowitymi synami i córkami, lecz bękartami. Możliwe, że każdy z centaurów nosi w sobie wiedzę o byciu odrzuconych przez praojca. Centaury żyją w plemionach, atakując zarówno Durotar, jak i Państwo Kaldorei. Część z klanów jednak zdołała się dogadać zarówno z Przymierzem jak i Hordą. Dzięki nim pojawiła się możliwość wydobycia nowych surowców. Większość klanów jednak wciąż zawzięcie walczy z zaawansowanymi magicznie i technologicznie wojskami z Wichrogrodu oraz Orgrimmaru. Furbolgi thumb|258px|Krolg, szaman furbolgów.Niedźwiedziopodobni humanoidalni furbolgowie to plemienna rasa, jaka żyje głównie z praktyk szamańskich. Pochodzą od pradawnej, wymarłej obecnie rasy jalgarów, która żyła na północy Starego Kalimdoru, a która musiała odejść na południowy zachód w związku z rosnącą potęgą wrykuli. Od kiedy tylko Nocne Elfy pamiętają byli ich sprzymierzeńcami, również w trakcie walk z Płonącym Legionem podczas Wojny Starożytnych i Trzeciej Wojny. Gdy doszło do Rozbicia Świata przebywali na zachodnim brzegu pangeatycznego kontynentu, zatem próżno ich było szukać na innych kontynentach. Dużo wycierpieli w trakcie tych wojen, jednak tak jak oni pomagali Nocnym Elfom tak i oni otrzymali od nich pomoc. Dzika natura ich dusz sprawiła, że są oni w stanie pokojowo koegzystować z nawet najbardziej dzikimi drapieżnikami. Choć nienawidzą wojny i mordów chętnie walczyli z demonami, lecz stają się coraz bardziej zepsuci energią fel od czasu bitwy o Górę Hyjal. Kaldorei i taureni robią więc wszystko, żeby poprawić przykry stan tej rasy. Najnowsze badania archeologiczne pokazały, iż początków należy szukać na Wzgórzach Grizzly, w obecnym Northrendzie. Ich osady znajdują się obecnie w północno-zachodnim Kalimdorze oraz w południowym, centralnym i wschodnim Northrendzie, szczególnie tam skąd podobno ma pochodzić cała rasa. Furbolgi od lat żyły w lasach iglastych, głównie mroźnych tajgach na północnej półkuli Azeroth. Jako rasa wierząca w szamanizm od lat przykuwali dużą uwagę do natury, bez której nie potrafili w ogóle żyć. Przypominają więc pod tym względem orków sprzed ich wypaczenia przez Mannorotha i Kil'jaedena, jacy użyli w tym celu najpierw Ner'zhula, a potem Gul'dana. Kolcozwierze thumb|246px|Charlga RazorflankŚwiniorożce są naturalnymi mieszkańcami centralnej części Kalimdoru. Ich plemiona żyją od Pustkowia aż po Durotar oraz od Gór Kamiennego Szponu do Tysiąca Filarów. Stanowią zagrożenie dla wszystkich z mieszkańców tych terenów. Gdy przybyli orkowie potraktowali ich jako najeźdźców, tak samo ludzi. Kiedy skończyła się Trzecia Wojna kolcozwierze rozpoczęły walkę z ludzkim Theramore oraz orczym Orgrimmarem, a także z trollowymi Wyspami Echa. Zostali jednak pokonani i zmuszeni do wycofania się. Nie byli w stanie skutecznie przeciwstawić się połączonym siłom orków, trolli oraz sprzymierzonych z nimi taurenów, odwiecznych wrogów rasy. Równie wielkim wrogiem okazali się mieszkańcy Theramore, których wkrótce wspomogły też znajdujące się na północy Nocne Elfy. Kiedy powstały Nowe Przymierze i Nowa Horda większość walk kolcozwierzy toczyła się z Orgrimmarem, aniżeli z Wichrogrodem. Z wyglądu przedstawiciele tej rasy przypominają jakby mieszankę człowieka czy też orka z dzikiem. Twarz mają bardzo podobną do wyżej wymienionego zwierzęcia, natomiast reszta ciała przypomina w swej budowie człowieka, zaś w ułożeniu mięśni - orka. Również samice są doskonale umięśnione. Podobnie jak ich nowi wrogowie parają się zaawansowaną magią wynikającą z żywiołów czy natury, zatem łatwo jest znaleźć wśród nich druidów czy szamanów. Generalnie jednak parają się geomancją, zatem magowie czerpią większość siły z mocy kosmosu i Azeroth. Władzę nad społeczeństwami tej rasy, jakimi są plemiona, dzierżą wodzowie, wspomagani przez owych geomantów. Generalnie rasa ta jest nomadami. Prowadzą koczowniczy styl życia, przemieszczając się z jednego miejsca do drugiego. Ich plemiona wędrują w poszukiwaniu odpowiednio żyznych ziem, źródeł wody pitnej czy zwyczajnych surowców takich jak drewno, skóry, mięso czy minerały. Stanowią zagrożenie dla podróżników Przymierza i Hordy, atakując ich w celu pozyskania jakichś wartościowych rzeczy, na przykład złota czy broni. Mogą też atakować przydrożne karczmy czy niewielkie wioski. Wódz Wojenny i Wielki Król aktywnie wysyłają bohaterów aby zwalczać napady tej rasy na karawany. Gnolle thumb|236px|Hogger, samozwańczy król gnolli z Kniei Elwynna.Wyjątkowo upierdliwe i wredne gnolle to jedna z tych ras, jaka jest uważana za jedną z najmniej rozwiniętych, ale i najbardziej barbarzyńskich na planecie. Jak Azeroth długie i szerokie często grasowali na szlakach, rozbijając w okolicy namioty oraz napadając na karawany kupców. By z nimi walczyć wysyłano świeżych piechurów lub podróżników, ponieważ na wysłanie prawdziwego wojska nie stać było władze lub po prostu uznawano zagrożenie za powierzchowne. Jedynie w razie większych problemów, jak współpraca tej rasy z koboldami i murlokami sprawiała, że decydowano się wysłać wywiad czy regularną armię do tej akcji. Były to jednak niezwykle rzadkie przypadki, na przykład gdy rasa ta atakowała nie przejezdnych, lecz wioski i miasteczka. Gnolle są typowymi mieszkańcami Wschodnich Królestw. Na terenie innych kontynentów występują przeważnie w roli najemników u goblinów, czasem też w roli niewolników zandalarskich. W roku 75 BDP za rządów Barathena Wrynna, króla poprzedzającego Llane'a Wrynna, miała miejsce Wojna Gnolli - konflikt między zunifikowanymi plemionami tej rasy, a Królestwem Wichrogrodu. Większe starcia miały miejsce na obszarze Gór Czerwonej Grani. W jej trakcie ludzie stoczyli zwycięskie boje z nimi, co zakończyło się decentralizacją rasy i zażegnaniem wielkiej wojny między hienoludźmi, a potomkami wrykuli. W trakcie Epoki Chaosu gnolle często się ukrywały. Widziały jak Królestwo Azeroth upada, lecz nie zamierzały podporządkować się ani przystać do Hordy. Nie można też było ich znaleźć w trakcie wojny nowo powstałego Przymierza Lordaeronu z Orczą Hordą. Inaczej było w trakcie Trzeciej Wojny - czując wyraźnie że idzie śmierć sama w sobie w postaci Plagi wyszli z ukrycia by ukraść co się da i uciec jak najdalej. Nie udało im się to, a wiele z nich stało się nieumarłymi przez śmierć z rąk sług Króla Lisza. W wyniku wojny wyemigrowały na południe, do Ostępów oraz za Mur Thoradina na Wyżyny Aratorskie i dalej w kierunku Khaz Modanu i Azeroth. Obecnie stanowią tam jeden z większych kłopotów dla mieszkańców tych kontynentów, na równi z koboldami. Koboldy thumb|232px|"Dowódca" Nazrim, przywódca gnolli z Loch Modan.n n Pandareni thumb|264px|Pandaren Huojin (Horda) przeciwko Tushui (Przymierze) walczą w Dolinie Wiecznych Kwiatów.Uduchowieni Pandareni to rdzenna rasa Pandarii, jaka zamieszkiwała ten region już w czasach, gdy te ziemie stanowiły część Starego Kalimdoru. Kiedy doszło do rozbicia obszar ten stał się obecnym kontynentem. Wzrostem równi są ludziom, nieco grubsi i porośnięci futrem przypominają krzyżówkę człowieka z pandą. Dawno temu byli częścią Imperium Mogu, jakie zniewoliło wszystkie pozostałe rasy w swoim obszarze, uważając że Mogu są najlepszą rasą i że reszta ma im służyć. W pewnym momencie jednak Kang wyszkolił mnichów, jacy potrafili walczyć bez broni w nowym stylu walki przy pomocy wyłącznie rąk. Doprowadził on do wybuchu Rewolucji Pandareńskiej, którą wspierali Jinyu oraz Hozeni. Buntownicy szybko zdruzgotali Mogu i ustanowili Imperium Pandareńskie. Gdy jednak doszło do Wojny Starożytnych cesarz Shaohao poświęcił własne życie, aby mgły otoczyły Pandarię i odizolowały ją od całego świata, by demony nigdy nie trafiły na kontynent. Dzięki temu przez 10 tysięcy lat Pandaria stała się oazą spokoju, lecz pandareńskie państwo rozpadło się w wyniku pojawienia sie upiorów znanych jako sha. Nieliczni pandareni, jacy spotykani byli we Wschodnich Królestwach i Kalimdorze pochodzili z Wędrującej Wyspy - lądu powstałego na grzbiecie wielkiego żółwia morskiego o nazwie Shen-zin Su. Przez długi czas pozostawali neutralni wobec wielkich sił tego świata, podobnie jak ich pobratymcy, którzy pozostali na terenie kontynentu południowego. Pomagali rozmaitym frakcjom w trakcie Epoki Chaosu, zarówno Przymierzu i Hordzie, jak i Pladze czy Kaldorei. Sytuacja neutralności panowała przez ten czas nawet w Epoce Śmiertelników, czyli po zakończeniu Trzeciej Wojny. Po 8 latach od wydarzeń na obszarze Góry Hyjal niespodziewanie Wędrująca Wyspa dopłynęła do Malstromu, a pandareni ewakuowali się na sporne tereny. Podzielili się na dwie grupy. Jednak - Tushui, pod przewodnictwem Aysy Cloudsinger - udała się w kierunku Wichrogrodu, podczas gdy Huojin pod wodzą Ji Firepawa związali się z Orgrimmarem. Obie frakcje spierały się ze sobą, lecz potrafiły znaleźć też ze sobą wspólny język. Odzyskali również kontakt z Pandarią po tysiącleciach rozłąki, gdy mgły kontynentu opadły wskutek Kataklizmu. Dobrze zbudowani pandareni wprowadzili klasę mnicha do Przymierza i Hordy. Pomogli ich poszukiwaczom przygód w walce z mantidami, sha oraz mogu. Gdy zauważyli, że Garrosh Hellscream - Wódz Wojenny Hordy - doprowadza do eskalacji konfliktu przystali z miejsca do Rebelii Mrocznej Włóczni i wspomogli wysiłki Przymierza i Rebelii w oblężeniu Orgrimmaru. Przez następne lata pandareni służyli jako głos rozsądku i pokoju, sprowadzali licznych mędrców z Pandarii oraz służyli w roli obrońców uciśnionych. Ich filozofia miała wpływ nie tylko na poszukiwaczy przygód czy zwykłych ludzi, lecz także wpływowych władców, jak na przykład księcia, a potem króla Wichrogrodu i Wielkiego Króla Przymierza Anduina Wrynna czy nawet częściowo na nowego Wodza Wojennego jaką jest królowa Opuszczonych Sylvanas Windrunner. Magnataury thumb|248px|Magnataur w Borealnej Tundrze.n n Pigmeje thumb|218px|Teloch, pigmejski wódz.n n Harpie thumb|268px|Harpia, Dziecko Aviany.n n Wolvarzy thumb|260px|Wielki-Szaman Rakjak, jeden z wolvarów.n n Worgeni thumb|260px|Darius Crowley, jeden z worgenów.Worgeni są podobnymi do wilkołaków hominidami, jacy przybyli z innego wymiaru Azeroth już w czasach Wojny Starożytnych. Początkowo jako choroba nieliczne stada zdołały wyewoluować w nową inteligentną rasę. Występują w dwóch postaciach - bazowej lub wilczej. Choć chodzą jak ludzie na tylnych kończynach to biegają jak wilki - na wszystkich czterech. Badania Nocnych Elfów i Opuszczonych dowiodły, że ich pochodzenie jest magiczne. Sprowadzili je druidzi Kaldorei, jacy mieli zamiar stworzyć broń przeciwko satyrom w trakcie Wojny Satyra. Jednak eksperyment wymknął się spod kontroli i musieli wyeliminować worgenów. Tragedia ta doprowadziła do zakazania przez władze Kaldorei eksperymentów tego typu i zaprzestania tworzenia nowych ras. Przez następne tysiąclecia nikt nie słyszał o worgenach. Aż do czasów po Trzeciej Wojnie. Badania Opuszczonych oraz Kaldorei dowiodły, że istoty te nie okazują litości czy wyrzutów sumienia swoim ofiarom. Wielu ma skłonności do agresji, tortur oraz rozrywania istot objawiających inteligencję na strzępy. Wielu z nich charakteryzuje się wysoką inteligencją mimo swojej dzikiej natury, a także niebywałym sprytem, dzięki czemu mogą urządzić zasadzkę w miejscu, w którym dana osoba w ogóle się niczego nie spodziewa. Oddziały Przymierza i Hordy napotkały je w Lesie Zmierzchu, Jesionowej Kniei, Polanach Tirisfal, Lesie Srebrzystych Sosen oraz Pogórzach Hillsbradzkich. W czasach Kataklizmu szybko odkryto źródło. Gdy Plaga zniszczyła Lordaeron maszerowała w stronę Gilneasu. Przeczuwając że półwysep upadnie Genn Szarogrzywy poprosił nadwornego maga - Arugala - o pomoc. Niestety zamiast pomocy sprowadził klątwę. Worgeni poradzili sobie z Plagą, lecz wkrótce wyruszyli poza Mur Szarogrzywego, jak również rozpoczęły przemianę Gilneańczyków w swój rodzaj. Król odciął cały kraj od świata i zerwał jakiekolwiek kontakty z Przymierzem. W wyniku eksperymentów Arugala, jaki okazał się być szpiegiem Króla Lisza część stała się hybrydami ludzi oraz worgenów, którzy zmieniali się tylko w świetle księżyca. Gdy Królestwo Opuszczonych zaatakowało Gilneas w trakcie trzęsienia ziemi mieszkańcy ewakuowali się na ziemie Przymierza, które były opanowane przez Kaldorei. Z pomocą druidów zamienili chorobę nie w klątwę, lecz atut, dzięki czemu stali się z powrotem sobą. Badania nieumarłych i elfów dowiodły, że ciemność pojawia się tam, gdzie worgeni, a im ich więcej, tym mroczniej. Obecnie większość worgenów to Gilneańczycy, należą do Przymierza. Część z nich jest na terenie Państwa Kaldorei, inni wyruszyli na ziemie Wichrogrodu i Żelaznej Kuźni, chcąc zmobilizować siły do odzyskania utraconej przez nieumarłych należących do Hordy ojczyzny, nawet jeśli leży ona w ruinie. Wśród ludzi oraz Nocnych Elfów znaleźli szczerych przyjaciół, natomiast w nieumarłych i orkach widzą jedynie śmiertelnych wrogów, jacy chcą ich unicestwić. Mają trochę racji, ponieważ wielu worgenów wykazuje się szczególnym okrucieństwem wobec swoich wrogów, szczególnie wobec poddanych Sylwany, jakich wręcz rozszarpują na strzępy, nie biorąc żadnego z nich w niewolę. Saurokowie thumb|238px|Gekkan, jeden z sauroków.n n Hozeni thumb|260px|Małpi Król, legendarny przywódca hozenów.n n Jinyu thumb|239px|Bold Karasshi, jeden z ważniejszych jinyu.n n Taureni thumb|276px|Bain Krwawe Kopyto, jeden z najlepiej znanych taurenów.Dumni taureni są potomkami yaungoli, pradawnej i dawno wymarłej rasy rdzennie żyjącej na Azeroth obok trolli czy pandarenów. Z biegiem czasu jednak bykopodobni przeistoczyli się w obecnych taurenów. Lud ten jest, ze względu na podobieństwo do byków i krów nazywany również wołoludźmi lub bykoludźmi. Wiele wspólnego mają z Nocnymi Elfami, których światopogląd że natura jest wspólnym skarbem wszystkich jest niezwykle mocno zbliżony do taureńskiej filozofii. Nocne Elfy wierzą w Elunę, podczas gdy taureni nazywają ją Mu'sha, dodatkowo wierząc że razem z An'she są oczami ich jednego z dwóch głównych bóstw - Matki Ziemi, władczyni ziemi i ognia. Drugim jest Ojciec Niebios, któremu oddają cześć jako władcy powietrza i wody. Wiele lat przed Rozbiciem Świata taureńska społeczność żyła jako osiadła w wioskach z wielkimi namiotami, windami na szczyt wzgórz oraz totemami, jakie miały być pomnikami na cześć ich przodków. Jednakże idące z pustkowi plemiona wygnały spokojny lud z ich rodowitych ziem. W trakcie Rozbicia większa część rasy zdołała pozostać na kontynencie, wciąż budując swoje plemiona. Udało im się nawet wrócić na swoje ojczyste ziemie. W pewnym momencie jednak, kilka tysięcy lat po Rozbiciu Świata, taurenów znów zaatakowały centaury. Tym razem konflikt nie tylko uniemożliwił ucieczkę na zachód czy północ - wszystkie kierunki odwrotu czy nawet ojczyzna zostały zmienione w pustkowia. W tamtym okresie stali się jak centaury, tworząc z zabitych trofea i skóry, a także prowadząc koczowniczy tryb życia, głównie oparty o zwierzęta kodo, które hodowali, ujeżdżali oraz jedli w razie potrzeby. Nigdy jednak taureni nie działali przeciw naturze, a w harmonii z nią. Wszelkie działania mające wyrządzić szkodę Matce Ziemi widzieli z ostracyzmem, a nawet W czasie wielkich trudów, gdy na świecie trwała Trzecia Wojna taureni spotkali się z Thrallem i jego orkami. Honorowi wojownicy oparci o szamańskie wierzenia znaleźli wkrótce wspólny język i razem pokonali przeciwności losu, docierając do Góry Kamiennego Szponu oraz zdołali pomóc razem z trollami w odkupieniu orków, którzy zabili Mannorotha i zrzucili z siebie Pakt Krwi. Cairne Bloodhoof, wódz taurenów, zdecydował się współpracować z Orczą Hordą, wiele dowiedział się też od uchodźców z Przymierza Lordaeronu. Swoją wędrówkę zakończyli na Górze Hyjal, wiele z nich skończyło tam broniąc wzniesienia przed Płonącym Legionem, kierowanym przez samego Archimonde'a. Kiedy na Azeroth sytuacja nieco się uspokoiła taureni, razem z trollami i orkami stworzyli Nową Hordę oraz byli pomysłodawcami wprowadzenia Opuszczonych do niej. Przez następne lata panował spokój, dopóki spisek Ponurych Totemów nie doprowadził do pokrycia trucizną ostrza topora legendarnego Groma Hellscreama, podarowanego jego synowi - Garroshowi - przez Go'ela, a następnie do śmierci Cairne'a. Nowym przywódcą Zjednoczonych Plemion Taureńskich, teraz bez ponad połowy plemienia Grimtotem, jakich wyrzucono z Thunder Bluff za próbę puczu, został Baine, syn Cairne'a. Jako pierwszy dołączył do Rebelii Mrocznej Włóczni, rozpoczętej przez Vol'jina, a po jego mianowaniu Wodzem Wojennym przez Thralla był pierwszym jaki go uznał za przywódcę Hordy. Współcześnie taureni starają się odbudować zniszczenia wojenne, głównie w przypadku natury, dlatego aktywnie działają razem z Nocnymi Elfami w Cenarionowym Kręgu w Silithusie oraz na Zniszczonych Wyspach. Sethrakowie thumb|236px|Hozzik, sethracki Niosący Wojnę.n n Lisołaki thumb|236px|Kiro, bohater Hordy i Zandalaru.n n Cenarianie thumb|272px|Jasani, jedna z CenarianekCenarianie lub też Dzieci Cenariusa to ogólnie przyjęta nazwa ras jakie są potomkami półboga Nocnych Elfów Cenariusa. W ich skład wchodzą Driady i Strażnicy Gaju. Centaury i pochodzące od nich Magnataury uważane są za bękarty półboga. Driady są wyłącznie płci żeńskiej i nazywane są Córkami Cenariusa, natomiast Synami Cenariusa określa się Opiekunów Gaju, wśród których występują wyłącznie przedstawiciele płci męskiej, podczas gdy centaury i magnataury są podzielone na mężczyzn i kobiety, tak jak to ma miejsce w przypadku ludzi, elfów czy orków. Związki między Cenarianami, choć wydają się mieszane, są w rzeczywistości tak naturalne jak związki między ludźmi czy orkami. Jeśli dzieckiem jest chłopiec to będzie to zawsze Strażnik Zagajnika, natomiast Driadami są zawsze dziewczynki. Z racji faktu, że Cenarius był nauczycielem i opiekunem Kaldorei naturalnym jest, że Cenarianie ogłosili swoją przynależność do Kalimdoru i wspierają go wstępując do wojska Kaldorei. Ponadto driady służą w roli sanitariuszek oraz opiekunek lasów, natomiast Strażnicy są siłami partyzanckimi oraz łowcami. Masowe straty zawsze ponosili w trakcie konfliktów. Szczególnie poważne ponieśli w trakcie Wojny Starożytnych i dopiero po ponad 10 tysiącach lat w pełni odzyskali swój pełny potencjał. Przez ten czas musieli walczyć z Satyrami - spaczonymi Nocnymi Elfami - silithidami, qiraji oraz wieloma innymi siłami. Mimo wszystko dzielnie stawiali czoła przeciwnościom. Poważnym wyzwaniem okazała się Trzecia Wojna, podczas którego Płonący Legion powrócił, lecz jednocześnie Cenarianie musieli się zmierzyć z Hordą jaka zabiła tejże rasie ojca, a także z Przymierzem, jakie najwyraźniej dopiero co weszło z nimi w sojusz. Nie widząc innego wyboru Tyrande pokierowała Nocnymi Elfami do ataku na Przymierze i Hordę, lecz wkrótce zaczęło się wyjaśniać, że orkowie wcześniej byli spaczeni, a Przymierze uciekało przed nieumarłymi. Teraz wsparte przez odkupioną Hordę liczyło na to, że uda im się zniszczyć Plagę i Legion, jakie wypaczały i niszczyły wszystko na swojej drodze. W pewnym momencie jednak nocą, pod Górą Hyjal Malfurion i Tyrande spotkali Thralla i Jainę Proudmoore, przywódców Hordy i Przymierza. Władcy Kaldorei następnie spotkali proroka, jaki przedstawił im się jako Medivh i apelował o stworzenie sojuszu na czas walki o Górę Hyjal, gdyż obie frakcje przybyły na ziemie elfickie, by im pomóc. W tamtym momencie Cenarianie ponieśli największe w tej wojnie i być może w całej swojej historii straty. Wiele z nich padło z rąk nieumarłych i ich demonicznych władców pod wodzą samego Archimonde'a. Kiedy Nocne Elfy dołączyły do nowej wersji Przymierza wówczas Cenarianie zaczęli służyć w wojskach imperium nie tylko w Kalimdorze, lecz wszędzie tam, gdzie istniały Nocne Elfy. Brali udział w walkach na Ugorach i Pogórzu Hillsbradzkim, w Rubieżach, w Northrendzie, pod Wyżynami Zmierzchu i na nich, jak również na terenie Pandarii. Podczas trzeciej inwazji sporo wycierpiały, wielu Cenarian zginęło z rąk demonicznych wojsk. Współcześnie Cenarianie są zaangażowani w Wojnę Krwi, po tym jak w wyniku spalenia Teldrassilu oni i Nocne Elfy stracili swoje domy i bliskich przez Hordę, kierowaną wtedy przez Opuszczonych. Taunka thumb|214px|Roanauk Icemist, jeden z taunka.n n Kiełzary thumb|214px|Nutaaq, jeden z bardziej znanych tuskarrów.n n Makrura thumb|230px|Suva, makrura z Nazjataru.n n Jaungolowie thumb|216px|Rysunek przedstawiający yaungola.n n Żywiołaki thumb|238px|Ragnaros, jeden z Żywiołaków Ognia.n n Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Azeroth